Generally, in a navigation system incorporated in a vehicle, route guidance from a start point to a destination is provided using voice, images, or the like. In route guidance by such a navigation system, the name, address, telephone number, and so on of a destination point are first input by a driver via the input device or the like of the navigation system, and this input point is set as the destination. When driving is aided by the navigation system, guidance for a route from the present position of the vehicle to the set destination is provided for the user (driver) as well as surrounding traffic information, and the like.
Such a navigation system is provided with, for example, the function of recording the travel histories of a vehicle incorporating the navigation system, and then providing a driver with a recommended destination based on the recorded travel histories when a destination is set. For example, the navigation system described in Patent Document 1 records the travel history of a vehicle, identifies the stopped position of the vehicle from, for example, the on-state/off-state of the ignition key, and stores the identified point as a destination. Additionally, in the navigation system described above, discrimination is made, based on the travel histories of the vehicle, whether the point at which the vehicle stopped was a destination or a place where the vehicle stopped by on the way to the destination, and the result of the discrimination is also stored. The navigation system provides a driver with information about destinations and so on thus stored. Thus, when a destination is set by a driver, the navigation system is capable of providing the driver with a recommended destination highly accurately.